Shrooms
by vinur1996
Summary: Daryl accidentally eats poisonous mushrooms and starts hallucinating.


It was midafternoon, and Carol and Lori we're hanging up laundry.  
"What are we having for dinner?" Carol asked and hanged up a shirt that she assumed belonged to Shane.  
"I guess squirrel stew, or whatever Daryl brings back." Lori said and Carol nodded.  
"It tastes much better after Hershel gave us those vegetables." Carol said.  
"Yeah but I miss mushrooms, I'm getting tired of carrots and onions, but I guess I can't complain." Lori said.  
"Maybe we could go out in the woods and pick some mushrooms, we just bring Glenn or T-dog with us." Carol suggested. Lori's face lid up, "Alright, I'll go ask Glenn" she said.

-  
After Lori, Carol and Glenn had picked up about a half a bucket of mushrooms they made their way back to camp.  
"I'll get dinner started." Lori said and took the mushrooms from Carol. Glenn and Carol nodded; Glenn made his way over to Andrea who was keeping watch on top of the RV while Carol went to talk to Dale.  
Lori had already cut most of the mushrooms when Daryl made his way over to her and handed her squirrels he had already skinned.  
"I'm going to eat a little bit earlier, I have to keep watch tonight and I want to get some sleep first" Daryl said to Lori.  
"Okay" She said and smiled. Daryl turned around and started cleaning his arrows. A few minutes later Lori walked over to Daryl and handed him a plate of cooked squirrel, carrots and mushrooms. Daryl mumbled a thanks and Lori went back to cooking the rest of the meat.

"Smells good." Dale said and sat down next to Lori. Dale picked up the bucket which still had few of the uncut mushrooms.  
"Oh dear, are those the mushrooms you picked?" Dale asked.  
"Yeah, are they poisonous?" Lori asked Dale.  
Dale nodded, "best if we avoid using those." Lori chuckled and threw the mushrooms out; completely forgetting that Daryl had already eaten.

"This was really good" Shane said and patted his stomach, everybody were sitting by the campfire except for Daryl who was sleeping and Dale who was keeping watch.  
"I still wish we could have used those mushrooms." Lori said, Rick patted her on the shoulder.

Dale made his way over to the campfire, he was wondering where Daryl was, he was supposed to take watch a few minutes ago.  
"Anybody seen Daryl?" Dale asked when he reached the rest of the group. Everybody shook their head no expect Lori.  
"He said he was going to get some sleep before he would have to take watch." She said.  
"Maybe he just overslept." Carl suggested. Dale nodded and was going to walk over to Daryl's tent to wake him up but he froze in his steps when he heard someone giggle behind the tree that the group was sitting under. Everybody looked at each other and for a few seconds the only thing they heard was someone laughing. Rick finally stood up and picked up his gun, but he dropped it the moment he saw Daryl staring at the tree, giggling.  
When Daryl noticed Rick he walked over to him and laughed even harder, he was now only standing inches from Rick.  
"Oh my god" Lori said and put her hand over her mouth. Everybody turned to her except Daryl.  
"What?" Andrea asked, they were all wondering the same thing: had Daryl completely lost his mind?  
"He ate the mushrooms." Lori said and looked down.  
"The poisoned ones?" Dale asked and Lori nodded. Glenn couldn't help but smile, this was going to be interesting.  
"So now he's… hallucinating?" Carol asked. Dale and Lori nodded.  
"Either that or that nap of his was really good." Shane mumbled. Everybody turned their attention back to Daryl who was still looking at Rick, laughing.  
"What do we do? We can't just tie him up." Andrea asked. "We just have to wait." Rick said.  
Suddenly Daryl stopped laughing and looked at the sky, frowning. The rest looked up as well but saw nothing interesting.  
"KANGAROOS" Daryl suddenly screamed, he grabbed Rick's hand and started running. Rick didn't have much of a choice but to follow because he didn't want Daryl being somewhere alone in his condition. But Daryl only ran to the center of camp. He picked up a frying pan and put it over Rick's and his head.  
"Were safe now." Daryl whispered to Rick. Glenn couldn't control himself anymore, his face was now red from laughter.  
When Daryl thought he and Rick were finally safe from the flying kangaroos he dropped the pan, but it landed on Rick's head.  
"Ooow, Jesus Daryl." Rick said and rubbed his head. Carl, Glenn and T-dog were all trying to control their laughter but failing miserably.  
"I want a Twinkie, do you have a Twinkie?" Daryl asked Rick. Rick mumbled a no, still rubbing his sore head. Daryl asked everyone in camp if they had a Twinkie but they all had the same answer: no.  
"Well I need to go to the store to buy some milk." Daryl said and started walking towards Hershel's house.  
"No no no" Dale said and put his hand on Daryl's chest. "You can't go to the store."  
Hershel already didn't want them to be on his farm and It would just make things worse if a hallucinating Daryl walked inside saying he was going to buy milk.  
"Why not?" Daryl asked, now with the same old frown on his face. Dale thought for a moment.  
"It's closed." He finally said. For a moment it actually looked like Daryl was going to cry.  
"How will I eat the cereal?" Daryl asked Dale, looking like a child who was being denied candy.  
"We don't have cereal." Shane mumbled. Daryl took a few steps forward, looking like he was in deep thought. Suddenly Daryl fell face first on the ground. The whole group froze and stared at Daryl's still body.  
"Is he dead?" T-dog asked, his voice slightly shaking. Rick took slow steps and knelt down next to Daryl, when Rick was just about to feel his pulse Daryl groaned and rolled on his back. The group let out a breath and Lori chuckled from relief.

"I'm an angel." Daryl whispered and started making 'snow angels' in the grass.  
"I want to be naked…naked like a baby." He added and closed his eyes. Carol and Shane put a hand over their mouth, trying to hide their laughter.  
"I think it's better if you keep your clothes on." Rick mumbled and stood up.  
"You need to learn to relax Rick." Daryl said and was still making 'snow angels'. "Relaaaaax…relaaaaaax." Daryl let out a deep breath and looked at the sky.  
"The stars are so beautiful. The kangaroos finally flied away." He mumbled.

Daryl woke up by the sound of people talking in by his tent. Damn, he had slept way too long and didn't take over for Dale on watch. But when he opened his eyes and slowly sat up he realized that he was in the RV, not in his tent. How the hell had this happened? The last thing he remembered was eating the dinner Lori cooked and then going to sleep in his tent before taking over on watch, why was he here?  
After a few tries he finally managed to stand up and then made his way outside where the others were already starting to do chores, which was weird, he was usually the one who woke up first.

He looked over to the Cherokee where Shane, Glenn, T-dog and Rick were standing, looking at a map. When Glenn noticed Daryl he started laughing and the others laughed as well when they saw him. Daryl frowned and starting walking over to the Cherokee, he then first noticed that his shoes were missing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" He asked and stopped next to Glenn.  
"You don't remember?" Rick laughed. Daryl frowned even deeper.  
"Remember what? Why was I in the RV? And where are my shoes?" He yelled, he was now getting annoyed.

"Your shoes are in the chicken coop where you left them. And we had to put you in the RV when you finally passed out." Rick answered.  
"Chicken co-"Daryl started but was cut short by Shane.  
"Lori and Carol went to the woods to pick mushrooms which you ate _before_ Dale told them that they were poisonous. Then you started hallucinating and began doing some weird shit."

Daryl turned around and started walking away.  
"Where are you going?" T-dog yelled after him.  
"I'm going to get my shoes and then I'm going to have a word with Lori." Daryl yelled back.

The end.


End file.
